


A Usurper's Crowning Glory

by Flirtatious_Freckles



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Foe Yay, Throne Sex, Usurper AU, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirtatious_Freckles/pseuds/Flirtatious_Freckles
Summary: 'She tasted as divine as he had always imagined, when he had nought but his own company.Varian had never tasted such a saccharine delight, not in the apples of his childhood farm, nor in the honeyed wines plundered from the palace stores. But staring up at the former princess splayed out over the throne—his throne—from between her slender legs afforded him an equally pleasurable view. She was his ripened treasure, a mewling mess incapable of coherent thoughts.'
Relationships: Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	A Usurper's Crowning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> A (likely) non-canonical spicy moment for the [Usurper AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844607). You don't need to have read it, just know that Varian has taken the throne, as well as brought on Rapunzel as an assistant both as a threat and as a show of power.

She tasted as divine as he had always imagined, when he had nought but his own company.

Varian had never tasted such a saccharine delight, not in the apples of his childhood farm, nor in the honeyed wines plundered from the palace stores. But staring up at the former princess splayed out over the throne—his throne—from between her slender legs afforded him an equally pleasurable view. She was his ripened treasure, a mewling mess incapable of coherent thoughts.

Plucked from her former life, she belonged to him, his final conquest as she relented to him willingly. His hands roamed up the soft curves of her seemly shape, eliciting a lilting whine that echoed off the hallowed walls of the throne room. In his mind he could barely hear the rebellious whispers of his people, silenced under the display before him. They portrayed their princess as their crowning glory, the one remaining mote of hope amidst his strange, new reign filled with invention and reform.

But she was anything but their saviour, nearly undone across his throne as his tongue dipped into the swirling mass of her arousal. Her moans intensified when he ghosted his tongue over the promise of her clit, pausing to bite along the juncture of her hip.

Each new sound let slip from her lips excited him in kind, his cock twitching as he listened to her hungered desperation. 

Once, she had stood proudly opposed to him. Now she was a sensual image of irony, his imaginings come to life as his sacred crown toppled dangerously close to falling from her head. A truly royal visage, fucked by the one and only usurper.

He locked eyes with her, seeing himself reflected in those vividly green pools, before dragging his tongue upward to her sensitive nub. A squeal of pleasure escaped her, filling the room as she gave a sharp tug on his hair. Pulled closer still, his hot breath spread over her velvety skin. His tongue curled inside her, a sensation that almost overwhelmed her as she shook along the brink of release.

"Stay still, princess." He growled. He spread her open further as he admired her delicate flesh. He met her gaze one last time, stormy azure clashing with strident, almost defiant emerald, before sinking back into her silken folds.

Even in the heat of pleasure, something in her begged her to resist him. 

He brushed a finger around her lips as her breath hitched, before plunging his finger in, never breaking the contact of his tongue on the nucleus of her pleasure.

" _Varian_!" Rapunzel choked as he continued to drive her mad with his blissful, shiver-inducing touch.

Although he would never admit it to the beauty before him, he would tear the kingdom asunder before ever letting her go. 

A body shaped by the sun itself, her inner folds radiated the warm, wet embrace that trembled under his ministrations. 

"Tell me." He whispered, retracting his finger by a knuckle, depriving her of her final, blissful fall. A disgruntled gasp graced his ears as she teetered along the edge. 

"V-varian!" She cried, struggling to speak as she mustered her words between breathy pants.

"What is it, princess?"

"I-I'm, I'm—close." 

Varian chuckled as he continued to tease her.

"What else? Tell me." He sunk his fingers into the pliant flesh of the thighs draped over his shoulders. He had played out this conversation innumerable times in his mind.

"I...I'm _yours._ " 

Varian smirked before delving back in. His finger sunk in even deeper as his tongue licked and tugged at the core of her pleasure. 

Rapunzel was quickly losing sense of where she ended and Varian began, conjoined by the fullness of his sensual touch. Her head rolled back, slumping into the throne as the crown once adorning her clamored against the dais. She trembled with anticipation as the tension knotted impossibly tighter in her abdomen.

And then all at once it came undone, snapping her hips upward as she gripped the throne, white knuckled. Varian promptly covered her with his mouth as he coaxed her in and out of the world with even softer strokes of his tongue. 

She was left raw, her nub sensitive to even the slightest breeze as Varian whispered "That's right~"

Her ruler slithered up her body with his lips, craving more should she come so willingly. He cupped her chin, resting the pad of his thumb against her cheek. "My sweet, sweet princess."

Rapunzel could only hum as he muttered her former title. But it was far from her mind as she stared into Varian's eyes, softened with affection, but ever sharp with insatiable desire. 

In the dimming torchlight, she settled into the heat of the moment, reaching her arms around him as she leaned against him.

"I can be even sweeter for you my lord, if you would let me."


End file.
